


The Torch He Carried

by sylviasplath



Category: The Following
Genre: Hero Worship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviasplath/pseuds/sylviasplath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan knows that Mike has a thing for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Torch He Carried

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on a prompt and then this sort of just happened.
> 
> Set during S1, this is really just an excuse for Ryan and Mike to have sex.

It had been desperately obvious to every person in the room that day when they had first met, including Ryan. If there had been any doubts, they had been immediately dispelled by Troy.

“That was pathetic,” he had told the kid.

Mike had done a pretty good job of reining it in after that initial meeting but everyone already knew by then. This wasn’t just Mike Weston meeting his hero for the first time and then actually getting to work with him side by side. There was more to it than that. Kid had it bad for him.

At first, Ryan tried to keep his distance. Ryan didn’t play well with others. Even said so right in his file, apparently. But the kid couldn’t seem to take a hint. And then Parker had the kid babysitting him and when exactly did it become some unspoken rule that Mike was always the one to accompany him _everywhere_?

It was the smirk that did it, Ryan knew in retrospect.

He had to admit that there were a variety of features about Mike Weston that got him to thinking about things he shouldn’t be thinking about. Especially when he considered that the kid was basically his partner now, at least half his age and also a guy. And that was before he took into consideration his Hardy Death Curse theory.

There were his eyes. Those big, ridiculously blue eyes that looked at him in awe every time he moved, every time he spoke. The kid watched him walk around like he had all the answers and could do no wrong. Ryan knew better than most that those things weren’t true but there was a part of him that enjoyed the attention. He would catch Mike staring at him sometimes and all he could think about was watching those eyes as the kid came.

There were the things that came out of that kid’s mouth – and the things that didn’t. The kid could call him on his shit but wouldn’t utter a word of it to Parker. Other times, he was witty and it was like everything he said had a double meaning. It made him think that whenever the kid was talking to him what he really meant was, “If you can read between the lines, I’ll meet you in the bathroom in five.”

But at the end of the day, it was his smirk that did it. Ryan looked at that smirk and the only thing he could think about was those lips wrapped around his cock and that’s when he knew that it was too late to pretend that he wasn’t interested.

So when they went to check in to the hotel and the clerk told him that they only had one more room left with only one bed in it and the kid _smirked_ at him, Ryan already knew what he was going to do before they walked away from the desk.

The minute the door closed behind them, Ryan had the kid pressed up against the wall of their hotel room.

“Ryan, what…?” Mike had the audacity to act surprised but the question died on his lips the minute Ryan covered them with his own. He could feel Mike instantly respond, allowing Ryan deeper access to his mouth almost immediately.

It was Mike who started trying to remove clothing first. He briefly slipped his hands underneath Ryan’s shirt before tugging at the offending material. Ryan finally broke the kiss to remove his shirt but then Mike was right there again, kissing him again and letting his hands drift to Ryan’s jeans.

He let Mike strip him of his clothing, eventually standing there in nothing but his boxers. When he looked over at Mike and saw that he was still fully clothed he thought it was entirely unfair.

“Mike…” Ryan started, but once he caught sight of the kid’s red and swollen lips, he had forgotten what he was going to say. Luckily for Ryan, Mike got the hint and started to pull off his shirt.

Ryan shook himself out of his trance and started to help pull off Mike’s clothing and then the kid was standing there naked with his hard cock and he didn’t think he had ever seen anything so pretty. He leaned in and started kissing his way down Mike’s neck, drawing breathy little moans from the younger man, all the while pulling him towards the bed.

When his knees hit the bed, Ryan leaned back and pushed Mike onto it, refusing to detach himself from the kid’s neck. Once he was settled on top of Mike, Ryan reached down and palmed Mike’s cock. Mike moaned, thrusting into Ryan’s hand. Ryan grinned, spitting into his hand before replacing it on Mike’s cock, stroking it again. Mike let out a delicious whimper and Ryan just couldn’t resist.

“How long have you been fantasizing about this, Mike?” He whispered it right into Mike’s ear, letting his breath send shivers down his spine, as he starting to stroke Mike’s cock earnestly now.

“What?” Mike’s voice was unnaturally high and Ryan could see the flush spread its way across Mike’s face and chest. Ryan smirked.

“Was it when I published my book? Did you touch yourself just like this, Mike, when you read it?” Mike let out a long moan, bucking wildly into Ryan’s hand. But Ryan wasn’t ready for this to end quite so soon. “Come on, Mikey. Gotta tell me what I want to know before I let you come.” And Ryan alternated the rhythm of his hand, wrenching a frustrated groan from Mike.

“No. I mean, yes. I mean – “ Mike whined, not getting the friction he needed from Ryan’s hand. He took a deep breath before starting again. “I – It was before that. But yeah.”

But Ryan wasn’t satisfied with the vagueness of that answer. “You’re going to have to elaborate, Mike.”

Mike bit his lip before answering again, blushing harder as he spoke. “I – I saw you on the news. When you first caught Joe. And – And I jerked off that night and I imagined it was you. And I read your book and I jerked off when I read it and –“ Mike broke off, trying to thrust into Ryan’s hand again but Ryan wasn’t having it.

“And?” he asked, breathlessly.

Mike squeezed his eyes shut as he said it. “And I fucked myself, with my fingers, and I imagined that was you too.”

Ryan moaned at the answer and he gave Mike a few good strokes before he stopped completely, taking his hand away. Mike’s eyes flew open.

“Ryan, please!” he begged brokenly. Any shame that he might have felt before was gone and had been replaced with desperation and lust.

Ryan huffed out a laugh as he leaned forward to kiss Mike, before saying, “Don’t worry, I’ll be right back.”

Ryan got up, going into the bathroom and getting the complimentary hotel lotion. When he came out of the bathroom and started back toward the bed, he was stopped in his tracks by the sight of Mike slowly fucking his own hand. For a few seconds, all he could do was stand there and watch, until –

“Ryan…”

The breathy little moan that escaped spurred the man in question into action. He pulled off his boxers before he crawled onto the bed, knocking Mike’s hand away from his cock.

“Just couldn’t wait for me, huh kid?”

“Just waiting until you got back,” Mike responded breathlessly, watching Ryan untwist the cap from the lotion bottle.

Ryan picked up Mike’s hand and started coating it with lotion, putting the half-empty bottle on the nightstand.

“Ryan, what…?”

“Why don’t you give me a show, Mike?” Ryan’s voice was low and filled with need. He saw Mike look at him quizzically for a moment before he connected the dots, eyes going dark when he finally understood what Ryan was suggesting.

Ryan moved back toward the edge of the bed just in time to see one of Mike’s fingers disappear inside of himself. He heard Mike inhale sharply and watched as Mike slowly started to move his finger out and then in again.

He looked up at Mike’s face and saw that the younger man had closed his eyes, mouth slightly open as he started moving his finger more fluidly. Ryan smirked and leaned forward, whispering into Mike’s ear, “I’m right here. You don’t have to close your eyes.”

Mike moaned, opening his eyes and glaring at Ryan. “You’re such a narcissist.”

Ryan grinned, sitting back on the bed again to watch Mike insert another finger. “Maybe. Doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy watching you though.”

“That’s only because you’re –” Mike gasped, presumably hitting his prostate, “doing the same thing.” Ryan looked at Mike questioningly, who caught the look and clarified. “You’re imagining yourself fucking me just as much as I am.”

Ryan had to admit that the kid was right. And while it was wildly erotic to watch Mike fuck himself on his fingers, Ryan’s control was rapidly deteriorating. He grabbed the bottle of lotion from the nightstand, pouring the rest of it in his hand before he started stroking his own cock in time with Mike’s fingers.

“Fantasy time is over,” Ryan replied roughly. He settled himself above Mike and waited for the younger man to remove his fingers before swiftly spreading his legs and thrusting into Mike. Both men groaned at the sensations before Ryan started to move, Mike grasping at Ryan’s shoulders.

Ryan couldn’t remember the last time that anything had felt this good. Mike was so hot and tight around his cock and the kid was moaning like Ryan was the best fuck he’d ever had. Which reminded him…

“So?” Ryan grunted, having trouble finding the words as he thrust into Mike again.

“’So’ what?” Mike asked breathlessly.

“So is this what you imagined?” Ryan shifted on the bed, continuing to fuck Mike as he brought a hand down to palm the kid’s cock.

Mike whimpered before replying, “I imagined way less talking.” Ryan felt the younger man’s fingernails digging into his shoulders as his hips bucked up into Ryan’s hand.

“Anyone ever tell you you’ve got a smart mouth?”

“More than once. I can put it to better use later,” Mike answered suggestively.

Ryan groaned at the implications. He stroked Mike’s cock a few times, the kid’s whimpers going straight to his cock. He could tell that Mike was close.

Ryan leaned down, whispering, “Mike. Come for me.” Ryan felt the younger man tense below him, leaning back to look into his eyes and then –

“Ryan!” Mike shouted as he came.

Ryan thrust into Mike, feeling the muscles around his cock clench and tighten and Ryan thrust once more, coming as he did. Ryan collapsed on top of Mike, utterly spent. As Ryan spent some time trying to catch his breath, he looked at Mike.

“Just so we’re clear. You’ve been carrying a torch for me for, what – 9, 10 years now?”

Ryan watched as Mike blushed furiously, glaring at him at the same time. “Don’t let it go to your head, Hardy.”

Ryan smiled lazily at him, leaning over to kiss him before he replied, “Too late.”


End file.
